


get me out of my mind (get you out of those clothes)

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is Sebastian's half brother who comes to stay. Jenson and Sebastian are boyfriends living together, but they're both attracted to Nico...</p>
            </blockquote>





	get me out of my mind (get you out of those clothes)

Jenson doesn't know what to expect when Sebastian tells him that his stepbrother is coming to stay for a week.

'You have siblings,' Jenson says slowly. They're friends on facebook, and he doesn't remember seeing anything of the sort.

'They don't have facebook,' Sebastian answers, which sounds more like _they don't know about you and me and maybe they shouldn't know about us_.

'We'll be sharing my room?'

'I'll be sleeping on the sofa,' Sebastian says. 'Don't be mad, I made banoffee pie for you.'

'I saw the Waitrose box near the sink.'

'Okay, I _bought_ it for you. It's just one week, I couldn't turn him down.'

'I see.'

'Besides, I haven't seen him for years,' Sebastian adds, looking pointedly at the table, avoiding Jenson's gaze. He nibbles on his lower lip and plays with his fingernails as Jenson eats, as if they're the most interesting thing in the world.

'What's his name?'

 

Nico turns up at two in the morning with a backpack and nothing more. He's got a black scarf around his neck and there should be dark circles under his eyes but there's nothing, looking like he just walked off a billboard or some shit.

'The flatmate,' Nico asks as Jenson lets him in.

'Jenson.' Jenson smiles, with lots of teeth, but Nico doesn't take notice.

'Thanks for the couch,' Nico says, pulling off his scarf. 'Where's Seb?'

'He's still asleep,' Jenson says. God he hopes that Sebastian gets out of his room soon, what with how Sebastian had wanted them to appear to his family as just _flatmates_ and not _boyfriends_. He remembers Nico's flight details, Sebastian had begged him to pick him up at twelve in the afternoon from Heathrow since he'd be at university but somehow Nico had managed to show up ten hours earlier than expected. 'But you're not getting the couch, Sebastian's giving you his room.'

'He's still sleeping in it?'

'Nico!'

Sebastian's rubbing at his eyes, voice thick with sleep and Jenson's relieved that he had thrown an old tank top on along with a pair of boxers.

'Seb,' Nico says. There's a taut smile on his face, and Sebastian looks as if he wants to hug Nico but he's embarrassed about his state of (un)dress, but Nico isn't making a move to embrace him so Sebastian pulls back, standing awkwardly beside Jenson. 'Good to see you, you look... Well.'

'Yeah, you too,' Sebastian says, ducking his head. 'I mean, you look great. As always. I mean. For someone who has just taken a long haul flight. Shit. I. You get what I mean.' He laughs, and it sounds forced. Jenson hasn't seen him act like this in years. Admiration? Desperation? Jenson isn't sure what it is, but he's certain that Sebastian wants to be noticed by Nico.

Nico smiles again, like he's an adult who's used to bullshit from small children. 'Go back to sleep,' he says, waving. 'Don't you have school later. It's Tuesday morning, too early to be awake. I'll make myself at home.'

'Right,' Sebastian says, mouth dry.

 

Jenson remembers Sebastian's last attempt to cook. It had been Valentine's Day (or Jenson's birthday, either one, they're too close) and Sebastian had insisted on preparing a home cooked meal. In the end they had ordered pizza because Sebastian had made a mess out of the kitchen while Jenson had struggled with standing up properly because he had been laughing so hard at Sebastian looking absolutely distraught, strands of pasta sticking out of his hair.

Sebastian appears not to have learnt from his mistakes, and tonight there's burnt pasta on the table along with Chinese takeaway that Jenson had remembered to order at the last minute. The pasta sits untouched and Jenson finds himself looking at how Nico uses a pair of disposable chopsticks, lifting a pot sticker to his lips. He should be eating, but all he's doing is picking at the beansprouts in his chow mein and staring at Nico's adam's apple as he swallows.

'I made the pasta for you,' Sebastian says, much later when they're almost done with their food. He sounds sad, and within seconds there's that pout that Jenson thinks he outgrew years ago.

'You shouldn't have,' Nico says.

Jenson wonders why they're speaking in English even though they're both German. It's not as if he needs to hear what they're saying.

 

'You don't work?' Nico asks. He's sitting at the dining table across Jenson, nursing a mug of tea while Jenson frowns, clicking away at his laptop.

'I do graphic design. A freelance sort of thing,' Jenson says, not looking up. He's determined not to look at Nico. There's something about the way Nico's licking his lips and drinking his tea that's very, _very_ distracting, and Jenson's got to finish the formatting for this particular piece of work by noon. Eyes on his screen, nowhere else, but it doesn't help that he can still see Nico in his peripheral vision. 'What about you?'

'Photography,' Nico says, taking a sip of his tea. Jenson notices the markings on the mug, it isn't Sebastian's. It's his. 'Modelling too. More of that than photography, really.' He drinks again. 'I play the guitar sometimes,' he adds, like it's an offhand remark.

'In a band?'

'I move around too much.' There's something wistful in Nico's voice that makes Jenson stop what he's doing. He makes the mistake of looking up at Nico, and the smile on Nico's face makes Jenson lose his train of thought completely.

 

'What has he told you about me?' Nico asks. There's a playful smile on his lips and he's all stretched out on the sofa clad in a faded t-shirt and a pair of shorts, one leg crossed over the other with a Diet Coke in his hand.

'You're his stepbrother?' Jenson says. He's trying hard not to stare at Nico's bare thighs but god, it's difficult.

Nico laughs, takes a gulp of Diet Coke and Jenson wonders how he manages to swallow without choking. 'Half brother actually,' Nico says.

Jenson's silent, and he's not sure if he should believe what Nico's saying. After all, there had been no reason for Sebastian to lie to him. Right? 

'I know that you're together,' Nico says, gesturing with his hand for emphasis. He sets the Diet Coke down on the coffee table, frowning. 'You know, sleeping together?' he cocks his head to one side.

'I,' Jenson begins, unsure of what to say. His cheeks are flushed in embarrassment, but what is he even embarrassed about anyway? That Sebastian's brother knows about their relationship even though Sebastian had tried so hard to hide it from his family, and he had been the one to give it all away?

'It's not you,' Nico continues as if he had read Jenson's mind. He waves a hand about, as if to literally clear Jenson's doubts, chuckling. 'Seb is an idiot. He's very... Obvious.'

'Right,' Jenson says, mouth dry.

There's something about Nico that unsettles him, and it's not just because of how he's so ridiculously perfect and on point about certain things, like how he had easily seen through his relationship with Sebastian, and how his casual remarks about Sebastian's school life made Sebastian spill his guts about everything he hadn't want to talk about before. It's closer to how Jenson thinks that Nico is, undeniably, a very attractive human being, and this time, when Nico stretches and his t-shirt rides up to show off his stomach, Jenson doesn't stop himself from staring.

 

Jenson shouldn't be thinking about Nico in this way, he's got Sebastian, they've been together for more than a year now, he shouldn't be thinking of how good his boyfriend's brother would look on his knees, those lovely lips wrapped around someone's cock (preferably his own) while he jerks off in the shower.

He has Sebastian. It's not like Jenson's really desparate to get laid or anything, he has sex with Sebastian regularly, it's just that... Fuck, Jenson doesn't even know what it is about Nico that makes it difficult for him to push thoughts about him out of his mind.

(Maybe it's the way Sebastian looks at Nico, not with the eyes of an adoring younger brother but with the eyes of a wolf wanting to devour his prey)

 

Jenson returns to the flat, groceries in his arms. No one had gotten the door when he rang the doorbell, so he had assumed that both Sebastian and Nico were out, but there's light coming from Sebastian's room, door left ajar. Jenson frowns, putting down the groceries as he heads towards the room. He doesn't mean to look, he only means to close the door, but once he's seen it he's seen it and there's no going back.

 

'You've changed the sheets.'

Jenson turns, coming face to face with a shirtless Nico, looking confused, rubbing his eyes sleepily. His hair's a mess but it's a perfect mess and Jenson knows he should stop looking, but it's only polite to look at someone when they're talking so. Well. He'd be able to get away with it this time.

'Seb did,' Jenson says, sounding apologetic. He's sorry, when he thinks of what he had seen. But Nico doesn't have to know. 'He had to clean up yesterday, think he must've spilt something on it.'

'It's his bed,' Nico says, with a sort of finality that indicates that all conversation about the topic is over. He's still rubbing at his eye, and Jenson wants to reach for his hand and pull it away because really, it's going to get worse if he keeps at it. But Jenson keeps his distance, fights down the urge as his eyes trail lower, past Nico's chest to the pair of boxer shorts he has on....

'Is something wrong?' Nico asks. He's looking at Jenson curiously now, and Jenson swallows hard.

 _Caught_ , Jenson thinks. God he could've been subtler about the whole thing, but no, he had to stare so openly.

'Spilt something, huh,' Nico says as he walks past Jenson, and there's something about his voice that makes Jenson's stomach turn. It sounds like amusement and satisfaction and condescension at the same time, and Jenson's unable to figure out what it really is.

 _Sebastian lying on the bed, face in the pillow, inhaling Nico's scent, jerking off_.

Jenson's cheeks burn.

 

'He's your half brother,' Jenson says, arms crossed.

'Well, I...' Sebastian begins. He looks like he's searching for something, _anything_ , but he notices the way Jenson's looking at him and he looks down at the floor, cheeks flushing with shame. 'Yeah. Same father. He came to live with us when I was fifteen. He was... Hot,' Sebastian says. He looks up at Jenson now, pleading. 'I didn't. I was. I don't,' Sebastian stops, grasping for the right word to say. It doesn't come, and he bites his lower lip, frustrated. He settles for saying 'I liked him,' in the end, but it doesn't cut it.

' _Liked_?'

'Like, liked, it's the same, isn't it?' Sebastian says, shoulders slumping. 'Don't look at me like that. I know it's wrong. I was afraid you would judge, so I said he was my stepbrother.'

'Seb...'

'Don't _Seb_ me!' Sebastian's head snaps up and he glares at Jenson, but it soon softens and he sighs, defeated. 'It's disgusting. I know. I just.'

'Why did you let him stay?'

Sebastian struggles to find the correct words. 'I...' he begins, only to stop again. He frowns, frustrated. 'I missed him. He never looks for me. Then suddenly, out of the blue, he asked. I didn't think, I. I just jumped at the chance.' He's biting his lip now, chewing at the skin like he always does when he's nervous. Jenson moves closer, pulls Sebastian close so that Sebastian's resting his cheek against his stomach.

'I don't know what he wants,' Sebastian finishes quietly, and Jenson doesn't think that he has ever seen Sebastian sounding this helpless. 'I never know what he wants. All I know is that...' his voice quivers as he trails off, and Jenson waits.

'You've got me now,' Jenson says, breaking the silence when Sebastian doesn't continue.

Sebastian avoids Jenson's gaze, still chewing on his lower lip. 'That's not the point.'

 

(The point is, some things never quite leave you, it stays inside you and rots and festers. You'll never quite forget your first love, even if it came to naught, and the exquisite pain will consume you once more when you see the person who was once the object of your affection again.)

 

Nico's hardly around for the next few days. Sebastian still sleeps on the sofa even though Nico has made it clear that he doesn't care if Sebastian's sleeping with Jenson. Sebastian's cheeks had flushed and he had muttered something unintelligible about not having said anything, and Jenson had watched as Nico tried so very hard to resist the urge to roll his eyes. There's something strange about their relationship, Jenson thinks, but he cannot quite put his finger on what it is.

It's almost as if Nico knows about Sebastian's attraction, and he has been playing some sort of game with him since the beginning of time. Except this time, the stakes are higher, and he's drawing Jenson in, slowly but surely. Jenson's falling for it, falling for him, hook, line and sinker. Like a complete fool, and he isn't sure if Sebastian knows.

(But Sebastian knows, how could he not notice? Jenson's eyes lingering on Nico's retreating form, staring unabashedly at Nico's arse when he walks by. It isn't as if Jenson hasn't been appreciating the beauty of the human figure before, he has looked at others as they had walked by but this is different. It's Nico, god it's always Nico.)

 

'He wants you.'

'I'm sorry?'

'He wants you,' Sebastian repeats. He looks at Jenson, and he sounds more tired than bitter.

'I've got you,' Jenson says slowly.

'I know,' Sebastian replies, shoving his hands into his jeans. They're in the kitchen and Jenson's washing the dishes after their dinner alone. 'But I. No. You.' Sebastian looks around, as if he's literally searching for an answer. 'We want him?'

'I,' Jenson stops, nearly dropping the plate he's holding in his hand. 'He's attractive,' he says, choosing his words carefully. 'But I've got you,' he repeats, but who is exactly is he trying to reassure?

'If,' Sebastian begins, dragging the syllable. 'If he asks. Will you go through with it?'

'Only with you,' Jenson answers. He puts the plate down and places a kiss on Sebastian's forehead.

(The feeling of doubt doesn't go away though, staying with Jenson even as he sees the smile on Sebastian's face)

 

There're beers all round as Sebastian's recording of the Hungarian Grand Prix plays on the television. Nico's in between Jenson and Sebastian, and Jenson's careful to keep to his side on the sofa but it's difficult. Nico looks at Jenson, then at Sebastian, and the next thing Jenson knows is Nico's hand on his thigh, sliding upwards. Jenson swallows hard, fuck he should be pushing Nico's hand away, he should be getting out of here but he's rooted to the spot. Sebastian's staring at him, Jenson can feel his stare growing in intensity but Nico pretends to be oblivious. At least, Jenson _thinks_ he pretends to be oblivious until he realises that Nico's got one hand on Sebastian's thigh as well.

All that fills the silence is the sound of V8 engines and the commentators on television and then there's a playful smirk on Nico's lips as he asks 'Shall we?'

Jenson doesn't even know what Nico's asking for but he nods mutely without waiting for Sebastian's reply.

 

Nico's lying naked on Jenson's bed, legs spread and cock hard against his stomach and he's looking up at Sebastian and Jenson, asking 'What do you want?'

'You,' Sebastian says, voice rough with arousal.

Nico laughs, patting the space in between his thighs. 'So eager,' he murmurs as Sebastian settles down on the bed and wraps his lips around Nico's cock without being asked. Jenson looks at Nico, unsure, and Nico looks up at him, holding his gaze. 'Come here,' he drawls, and Jenson swallows hard as Sebastian shifts so that there's space for the both of them. They're licking at Nico's cock, lavishing it with attention as Nico strokes Sebastian's hair, murmuring soft words of approval. At least, that's what Jenson thinks they are. He's speaking in German, and for all he knows, Nico might just be calling Sebastian his little cockslut.

Jenson kisses Sebastian with the tip of Nico's cock in between their lips, only to stop when he feels Nico's fingers tugging at his hair. He looks up at Nico, puzzled, only to have Nico thrust a bottle of lube at him.

'Finger me.'

Sebastian looks at Nico, eyes wide, but Nico shakes his head.

'Watch,' Nico murmurs. Jenson's hands tremble as he presses a slick finger to Nico's entrance and Nico hisses when he pushes the finger in.

Nico's tight and hot, and Sebastian bites hard on his lower lip, watching Jenson finger him open. One finger. Two fingers. Three fingers. Nico's moaning, hand fisted in the bed sheets, thighs splayed, looking so fucking indecent. His cock leaks pre-come as Jenson fucks him with his fingers, and Sebastian stares at him like all his dreams have come true.

'Fuck me,' Nico says, pushing himself down on to Jenson's fingers. He looks at Jenson, holding his gaze, swiping his tongue over his lower lip. 'Fuck me.'

'Right,' Jenson says, not sure if he's supposed to pull his fingers out of Nico now, or if he's supposed to get Sebastian to do it. It doesn't feel quite right to ask Sebastian, does it? 'I'll get the condoms-'

'I'm safe,' Nico says. The look on his face is as if he's daring him to challenge his words, and Jenson swallows thickly. 'Don't you want to come all over my body?' he purrs, and it goes straight to Jenson's cock.

'I do,' Jenson finds himself saying and Nico smirks. It looks like the most natural thing on his face, and he looks at Sebastian, catching his gaze. Sebastian shrugs, and soon enough Nico's straddling Jenson, one hand clutching at Jenson's shoulder, other hand on Jenson's cock, lining him up with his arsehole. Jenson groans as Nico sinks himself onto his cock, feeling Nico's tight heat engulf him and fuck, it feels divine. Nico moans, shuddering as he rocks his hips, rutting against Jenson as he rides him.

Sebastian watches. He wants to touch himself but Nico turns back and looks at him, smiling, and he says 'Don't touch yourself.' So he doesn't, keeps his hands behind his back obediently, until Nico motions for him to come closer.

'Do you want to fuck me?' Nico asks. He sounds like an adult asking a toddler if he'd like a toy, and Sebastian nods vigorously, cheeks burning in shame. 'Finger me.'

'With Jenson still-'

'I can take it,' Nico says. 'Both of you, filling me up at the same time. Stuffing me full of cock,' he whispers darkly, voice rough.

Sebastian doesn't need to be told twice. There's a sharp intake of breath from Nico when Sebastian pushes the first finger in, along with Jenson's cock. He doesn't see how Nico would be able to take them both, but if Nico's asking, he isn't one to refuse. It's strange, having his fingers inside Nico, feeling Jenson's cock beside them and when Sebastian's worked four fingers into him, Nico's cursing away in German, demanding that he hurry the fuck up.

Sebastian's pretty certain he's going to come the moment he pushes into Nico. He's so fucking tight and hot and there's Jenson's cock beside his own, they're both inside Nico and this isn't like anything they've done before. It's intimate in its own weird way, and Jenson flashes Sebastian a smile when he catches his eye. It looks like Jenson's saying _it's okay_ and _feels good_ at the same time and Sebastian grips Nico's hips, pushing his doubts aside. This is all he has ever wanted, what he has jerked off to since he was younger, but it feels hollow. Like this isn't the reality he wanted, even though it literally _is_. He's fucking Nico and Nico's hot and needy in his arms, whining and begging for more, for him to fuck him harder.

When Nico comes, he claws his marks into Jenson's skin, come splattering all over Jenson's stomach. Afterwards, he lies on his back, legs held up and Sebastian's almost unable to resist the urge to fill Nico up with his fingers even as he jerks himself to completion. Nico's hole looks like it's desperate to clench around something, like it needs more, but Nico slaps Sebastian's hand away. Instead, Sebastian comes all over Nico's arse and thighs, and so does Jenson, and Nico looks up at the both of them with a sated smile on his face, one finger idly rubbing their come into his skin.

'You did good,' Nico murmurs. It's directed at the both of them but he's looking only at Sebastian, and Sebastian leans in, wanting to place a kiss on Nico's cheek, but Nico turns away.

 

There's a post-it pasted on the wardrobe just across Jenson's bed.

'Nico's gone,' Sebastian says, voice thick with sleep. He's still curled up on the bed, face pressed against the pillow while Jenson's standing by the wardrobe, staring at the post-it, numb.

'Yeah,' Jenson says, but he isn't really listening to Sebastian. He's thinking of what he has just done, a threesome with his boyfriend's half-brother and that's some fucked up shit and he's definitely going to hell for this. But then there's Sebastian, with that contented look on his face underneath the covers and Jenson doesn't even know what this is.

'Will he come back?'

'He's got the spare key,' Jenson says numbly.

But they both know that the odds of Nico coming back are close to zero, and the post-it is all they have to prove that he existed in their lives, just for a few days. And when they fuck, on this bed, it'll be impossible not to think of Nico, even though it had been only for one night.

 

(This isn't goodbye, for goodbyes are far too final. This is an abrupt pause in the middle of nowhere, and Jenson and Sebastian has to pick up the pieces before the story can go on again.)


End file.
